


Happy Fucking Valentine's Day

by AtrophicGalaxy



Category: Bastille (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23215654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtrophicGalaxy/pseuds/AtrophicGalaxy
Summary: Dan and Kyle agreed not to celebrate Valentine's Day. It was Dan's idea. So naturally Dan broke the agreement immediately.
Relationships: Kyle Simmons/Dan Smith
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	Happy Fucking Valentine's Day

Dan stroked Kyle’s arm, trying to gentle him awake. Kyle blinked blurrily and saw Dan’s soft smile.

“Are you awake?” Dan asked, leaning in for a peck. Kyle responded automatically, lips meeting Dan’s.

“Happy Valentine’s day,” Dan said, his voice still a little croaky from sleep but his eyes were bright and happy.

“Yeah, what?” Kyle replied, still disoriented from sleep.

“I know we said no presents, but I got you something,” Dan rolled away from Kyle and searched for something beside the bed. He returned with a small paper bag, tastefully decorated with a modern pattern that only hinted at the nature of the holiday.

“Dan,” Kyle warned.

“It’s nothing, just open it,” Dan urged.

Kyle scooted himself out from under the covers and propped himself up. He took the bag from Dan and opened it. Inside were a couple of chocolate bars. Expensive looking, _gourmet_ _handcrafted_ chocolate bars. Kyle realised he recognised the label from the new chocolate shop that had just opened up the road from them. Kyle had been eyeing the deliciousness but hadn’t gone in yet. 

Reading the labels, Kyle wanted to groan.

“Salted caramel, marshmallow,  _ dark chocolate ganache _ ” Kyle emphasised, reading the first wrapper out loud, “And browned butter cookies.”

Dan had fetched his glasses from the bedside table and was looking very pleased with himself, blue eyes shining from behind the tortoiseshell frames. 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Kyle asked.

“You like?” Dan replied. Dan knew exactly what flavours Kyle liked.

“No, I don’t like,” Kyle gesticulated with the chocolate bar, “We said no presents!  _ You _ said no presents!”

“It’s only little,” Dan shrugged.

“This is a very thoughtful present,” Kyle continued angrily, shoving the chocolate bar back in the bag. He hadn’t even looked at the second one yet, but he was sure it was also the chocolate bar of his dreams. “We agreed that Valentine’s day was a capitalist trap! You’re the one who started the whole conversation about it! You called it fake romance!”

Kyle was working himself up into a froth. He climbed out of bed, still clutching the bag.

“I know,” Dan laughed quietly at Kyle, “But then I saw those and I thought of you.”

Kyle’s heart melted a little and it only made him more incensed. 

“Do you know what this means?” Kyle asked Dan.

“Thaaaat I love you?” Dan tried his luck.

“No, Dan, it means that now I have to do something for you! And I didn’t even have time to plan!”

“I don’t expect-”

“Oh don’t give me that,” Kyle interrupted him, “I’m a good boyfriend! When you give me a thoughtful gift on fucking Valentine’s day, I’m going to return the favour.”

“I know one way you could make it up to me,” Dan wiggled his eyebrows and lifted the covers in invitation.

Kyle knew Dan was half joking, but he was already on a roll.

“This is exactly the kind of behaviour you were- were- were  _ decrying _ the other day! ‘It’s so sexist, Kyle’” Kyle mimiced Dan’s voice, “‘Men ply women with expensive presents and expect sex in return, Kyle.’”

“So you’re not going to celebrate our undying love on Valentine’s day by giving me the gift of sex?” Dan chuckled.

Kyle rolled his eyes and huffed. He knew Dan was only going to get more ridiculous so he turned heel and left the room. He needed a wee anyway.

Kyle set the offending bag on the bathroom counter and went to the loo. He racked his brain trying to think of how he was going to get Dan back for this. When we was finished he turned to find Dan standing in the doorway, arms folded across his chest.

“You’re not actually mad, are you?” Dan asked.

“I’m miffed that I now have to one-up you by making you a romantic dinner,” Kyle said, commiting to the first thing that popped into his mind. Kyle stepped closer to Dan.

“You don’t have to,” Dan said.

“Oh, believe me, I do,” Kyle pulled Dan in by the waist and kissed him.

+

Trouble was, Kyle wasn’t exactly sure what counted as a romantic dinner, that he could actually cook. Kyle spent all morning trying to come up with something and eventually settled on a meal he knew Dan would enjoy and that he felt reasonably comfortable making. 

While he was actually only slightly annoyed that Dan had broken a rule that  _ he himself _ had made, the pressure of having to come up with a plan at such short notice was stressing Kyle out. He had to make a meal now, as a matter of pride, and while he could cook, he wasn’t very confident in it. Dan’s thoughtful gift had thrown him. He knew Dan wouldn’t care if Kyle didn’t do anything in return but Kyle wasn’t the kind of guy who could receive the most amazing sounding chocolate bar from his amazing boyfriend and just do nothing.

He hadn’t even been able to bring himself to try the chocolate yet because he knew it was going to be the best thing he’d ever tasted and it would just be more pressure on him to make the night special.

After lunch Kyle went shopping for ingredients, leaving Dan at the keyboard in their living room, working on a new song. At the shops Kyle checked the recipe several times to make sure he’d gotten everything he needed. On a whim he perused the bouquets available, wondering if Dan would want flowers. It wasn’t their first Valentine’s Day together, but usually they were so busy the day just passed them by. This was the first one they’d spent together at home and Kyle hadn’t put much thought into it since Dan and he had decided  _ not  _ to observe the holiday.

Most of the bouquets before him were red roses, some pink roses and a few other red or pink themed flowers. It wasn’t very inspiring and Kyle frowned at the selection.

“Last minute gift buying?” a woman asked, leaning on her shopping trolley. 

“Um- um-” Kyle stammered, surprised at being spoken to.

“Your girlfriend will need something better than this lot to make up for it,” the woman winked and walked.

Kyle stared after her, then muttered under his breath.

_ “Jesus fucking Christ.” _

Kyle was going to kill Dan. Now even strangers thought he was a bad boyfriend.

Kyle abandoned the flowers and headed for the tills. Next year, Kyle swore he’d start planning two months in advance. Dan would get the most ridiculous, extravagant and involved Valentine’s Day of his  _ life _ . Then he’d be sorry. 

On the walk back home Kyle passed a florist that he had never particularly paid attention to before. Again red roses dominated the display, and Kyle was ready to keep on walking when one bouquet caught his eye. The flower in the middle was a protea, which Kyle recognised instantly from their trip to South Africa. They had played in a botanical garden and they had seen proteas growing there, big flat leafed bushes full of large flowers unlike Kyle had ever seen before. Dan had been so excited to show off the country his parents had come from and that he’d visited often as a child.

The bouquet was fairly understated, despite the bold pink protea in the middle. It was mostly made up of greenery, eucalyptus if Kyle wasn’t mistaken, and dotted around were sprigs of tiny white flowers as well as a couple of light pink flowers that looked almost like roses that Kyle couldn’t identify.

Without a second thought Kyle scooped up the bouquet and went to pay. He asked the woman at the counter what kind of protea was in the bouquet.

“That’s a queen protea,” she responded, “It’s the second biggest of all the proteas. And the pink flowers are lisianthus and the white are baby’s breath.”

“Great, thanks,” Kyle said, trying to commit the names to memory in case Dan asked. Especially the protea.

“Good taste, by the way,” the woman smiled, “Most people go the traditional route, but this bouquet is my favourite.”

Kyle thanked her again and paid.

He smiled to himself. Dan definitely was not expecting this. 

+

“Honey, I’m home,” Kyle called to Dan when he got in the door.

Dan turned around from his seat at the keyboard, rolling his eyes.

“What’s that?” Dan asked, spotting the bunch of flowers in Kyle’s hand.

“Got you something,” Kyle shrugged, playing it cool.

Dan got up and padded over to Kyle, a soft smile already on his face. He stopped short when he could see the flowers.

“Is that…?” Dan said.

“A queen protea? Why yes it is. That is correct,” Kyle tried to hide his smile and failed.

“That’s amazing,” Dan said, voice filled with awe. He took another step towards Kyle and got a closer look at the flowers.

“Yeah, I thought you might like them,” Kyle shrugged, still feigning nonchalance, “It’s only little.”

Dan laughed hearing his own words said back to him.

“Shut up,” Dan said, pulling Kyle into a kiss.

It was long and deep and Kyle dropped the bag of shopping to the floor so he could pull Dan closer, but tried to make sure the flowers stayed protected. Distracting as the kiss was, it was getting harder and harder to remember to keep the bouquet upright. Eventually Kyle had to break the kiss or risk dropping the bouquet.

“I should get these in some water,” Kyle said.

“Mmm,” Dan hummed in agreement, sliding his hands down Kyle’s sides and resting them on his hips, “Then maybe I can keep saying thank you?”

Kyle closed his eyes for a second and drew a steading breath. Kyle hadn’t said “no” to Dan since he joined the band, about anything. But it was getting late and Kyle had a meal to cook.

“I- uh-” Kyle started.

Dan thumbs stroked over Kyle’s hip bones. Kyle suppressed a whine.

“I need to cook,” Kyle managed to force out.

Dan laughed then looked slightly puzzled, “Wait, really?”

“Yeah, I know, but-” Kyle took another fortifying breath, “I promised you romance.”

“Ok then,” Dan said, shaking his head, bemused.

Kyle had to remind himself that this was actually Dan’s fault for buying him chocolates, and not because he’d gone crazy.

Dan took the flowers from him and Kyle headed to the kitchen to start cooking. As he cooked Kyle could hear Dan playing, trying out different melodies on the keyboard and tweaking them. It lulled Kyle and made him less stressed about perfecting dinner.

Kyle set their small table, scrounging up a couple of candles and everything. Dan was still working and Kyle watched for a moment. Dan lost in music was a sight he’d never get tired of. This wasn’t Dan performing, there were no nerves. Just Dan creating, focused and absorbed. Free.

Kyle didn’t want to interrupt Dan, he could watch Dan forever like this, but he didn’t want the meal to get cold and he knew Dan didn’t mind being interrupted. Kyle waited for a break in Dan’s playing before he came up behind him and put his hands on Dan’s shoulders. Kyle kissed the top of Dan’s head.

“You ready to eat?” Kyle asked.

Dan tilted his head back into Kyle’s stomach and blinked up at Kyle. It was a bit like watching Dan wake up, him coming back to reality and out of his own head.

“Yeah,” Dan smiled. “Smells good!”

Kyle poured them both a glass of wine because it seemed fancier and more appropriate than beer. Kyle asked Dan about the song he was working on while they ate and listened to Dan ramble on about his ideas. 

“God that was so good,” Dan said, finishing his meal.

“It was, even if I do say so myself,” Kyle agreed happily.

“So are you  _ ever _ going to eat those chocolates I bought you?” Dan asked with mock exasperation.

“Yeah,” Kyle said indignantly, “I’m gonna eat them right now, in fact!”

Kyle got up and grabbed the bag, bringing it back to the table. He pulled out the chocolates that had started this whole thing. He’d almost forgotten how delicious they sounded. Kyle tore off the paper and unwrapped the foil covered bar and took a bite.

“Oh my God,” Kyle moaned.

“Good?” Dan asked, beaming.

“Amazing,” Kyle said, taking another bite.

“Can I try?” Dan asked.

“No,” Kyle said through a mouthful of chocolate, “S’my present.”

Kyle handed over the bar to Dan anyway. Kyle watched as Dan took a bite out of the bar and then closed his eyes in bliss.

“Right?!” Kyle said.

“Mmm,” Dan agreed, still savouring the chocolate.

Kyle licked his lips.

“So can we have sex now?” Kyle asked.

Dan’s eyes shot open. 

“You promised me romance,” Dan said, but Kyle could already see that flare in his eyes.

“I gave you romance! I brought you flowers, I cooked you food, I shared my chocolate with you!”

“Yeah, the chocolate that  _ I _ gave you,” Dan shot back.

“Yes, you wanker, after you made the rule about not celebrating Valentine’s day!”

“I think that worked out for me,” Dan smirked.

“Maybe you should be romancing  _ me, _ ” Kyle growled.

“I’ve been trying,” Dan laughed.

“Ok! Well- Just-” Kyle made a noise of irritation, “Happy fucking Valentine’s day!”

Kyle stood and began walking to the bedroom, pulling off his shirt as he went, “Are you coming?”

Kyle heard Dan scrambling behind him.


End file.
